Futaba Sakura
Base Futaba= |-|Oracle= |-|Necronomicon= |-|Prometheus= Summary Futaba Sakura is a member of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. She serves as the navigator for the team after they save her by helping her to overcome her intense guilt and depression stemming from the death of her mother. She is a genius hacker who uses her skills to support the Phantom Thieves both inside and outside of the Metaverse. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | At least 4-A | Low 2-C Name: Futaba Sakura, "Oracle", Alibaba, Medjed (Formerly) Origin: Persona 5 Gender: Female Age: 15-16 Classification: Human, Member of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Founder of Medjed, Persona User, The Hermit Arcana Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, possibly Expert Melee and Ranged Combatant, Genius Hacker, Summoning, Empowerment (via Willpower), Creation (can recreate equipment with willpower), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics, Mind and Empathic Manipulation (via Metaverse Navigator), Teleportation (with Metaverse Navigator), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight (Personas only, although she can ride her Personas), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis, Reality Warping (which includes Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Limited Time Manipulation and Creation via her Persona), Statistics Amplification, Healing, Damage Boost, Resistance to Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Subjective Reality, Time Stop, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Damage Boost, Power Nullification and Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Resistance Negation (Final Guard can nullify Almighty Attacks) | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Regeneration (Mid-Low, possibly Mid-Godly), possibly Resistance to Existence Erasure (stood in Mementos-fused Shibuya for a period of time without being erased) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Her strong negative emotions formed a palace that contains its own Sun) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable to her teammates, who are far superior to Shadow Okumura, whose palace contained countless stars) | Universe level+ (Assisted in the defeat of Yaldabaoth, the administrator of the Collective Unconscious, who could control the cognitive and physical realities on a universal scale) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with her allies and track enemies who avoid natural lightning) | Massively FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Can keep up with Shadows that can dodge attacks like Lucifer's Morning Star which moves stars and appears to shoot a beam down from deep space and the Cosmic Flare attack) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Large Star level | At least Multi-Solar System level | Universe level+ (Survived attacks from Yaldabaoth) Stamina: High (Can fight for hours inside the Metaverse) Range: Several kilometers with Persona skills Standard Equipment: Her Phantom Suit Intelligence: Genius. Taught herself several university-level and higher subjects, researched and understood deep aspects of cognitive psience - a field not yet acknowledged by legitimate researchers at the time - even before awakening to her Persona, and became a world-renowned hacker possessing all of the associated skills, all in the span of 2 years. Weaknesses: Her Persona isn't combat oriented as it focuses more on assisting others. Her body is malnourished and prone to shutting down after excessive strenuous activity. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hacking: Futaba is an extremely gifted hacker with skills vastly surpassing experts in the field. Her Persona allows her to hack into the Metaverse itself, allowing for manipulation of time and space to a degree, as well as letting her create certain objects from nothing. Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. *'Moral Support:' Futaba supports her allies by casting buffs, healing, or restoring stamina mid-battle. **'Matarukaja:' Increases the party's attack. **'Marakukaja:' Increases the party's defense. **'Masukukaja:' Increases the party's agility. **'Party Heat Riser:' Increases the party's attack, defense, and agility. **'Ultra Charge:' Multiplies the damage of the party's next physical or magical attack by 2.5x. **'HP Recovery:' Restores the party's health. **'SP Recovery: '''Restores the party's stamina and spiritual energy. *'Analysis:' Confirms the resistances and weaknesses of the attacked enemy. *'Subrecover HP EX:' Passively restores health to allies that are outside of combat. *'Subrecover SP EX:' Passively restores stamina to allies that are outside of combat. *'Treasure Skimmer:' Confirms whether the enemy is carrying a rare item. *'Mementos Scan:' Futaba creates a map of the area upon entry. *'Position Hack:' Futaba rearranges the positions of her allies and enemies to create a tactical advantage. *'Treasure Reboot:' Futaba replenishes items that were previously taken by the party. *'Emergency Shift:' Futaba swaps defeated members of the party with active backup members. *'Final Guard:' Futaba creates a forcefield that nullifies a fatal attack. This is a step above normal defenses like Makarakarn and Tetrakarn, as it also defends against Almighty skills, which passively negate resistances and forcefields. The limits to this ability's use are unknown. '''Key:' Mid Game | Late Game | End Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Persona Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Summoners Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Thieves Category:Schoolgirls Category:Playable Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Hackers Category:Magic Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Healers Category:Empowerment Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Sega Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Students Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Acrobats Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teenagers